


[头朝]小黄后悔实录

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: ooc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!泪觉性癖后续
Relationships: 马俊
Kudos: 18





	[头朝]小黄后悔实录

**Author's Note:**

> ooc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> 泪觉性癖后续

此刻的我泪汪汪地趴在隔间的门板上，嘴里咬着李马克的领带，脑袋里飘过无数想法。

为什么要来看电影？为什么恐怖片会有煽情片段？为什么我一看别人分离就哭？为什么李马克这么把持不住！！！

时间退回到半小时以前。

我兴高采烈地拉着刚下班的李马克到电影院看我期待已久的恐怖片。

李马克对恐怖片不是很感兴趣，但还是会陪我来看，不过就不会看得很认真，一般看到一半他就会睡着。

我也很能理解，毕竟他上班这么累，又不是喜欢的类型，能陪我看我都很开心了。

但是，不知道为什么，今天的李马克特别反常。不仅没有睡，还愉悦地吃了几颗爆米花，要不是条件不允许，我觉得他可能要当场哼起歌。

可惜那时的我还没意识到这背后隐藏着多大的阴谋。

不然我是绝对不会再看下去的!

这部恐怖片没有辜负它“全年十大惊恐片”的称号，每一个细节都让人毛骨悚然、胆战心惊、如坐针毡、潸然泪下……

嗯？潸然泪下？

回过神来的我感觉脸颊凉凉的，脚冰冰的，手里的东西热热的硬硬的。

我的手不是在爆米花桶里吗，怎么会有又热又硬的东西！

一抬头，李马克笑盈盈的脸就出现了。

如果世界上有后悔药。

我，黄仁俊，先买个它个323瓶！

被撞得站都站不稳的我想如是。

“宝宝，屁股再抬高一点。”

我呸！平时有事就喊仁俊，艹我的时候就喊宝宝，狗男人！

因为咬着领带，我只能发出呜呜的声音。结果李马克这厮歪曲我的意思，给我换了个姿势坐到了他腿上。

“还不够深是不是，我知道了。”

你知道个屁！

我流着眼泪，差点被屁股里捅着的东西顶了上天。

李马克一看，更来劲了，跟个发动机似的，顶啊顶啊，就停不下来。我感觉我就像旋转木马里的那匹马，上上下下上上下下……

小黄二十几岁，小黄好累。

终于在我溅了李马克一身后，他停下来了，慢条斯理地解开西装领口，把我的手塞了进去。

行吧，看在我最爱的胸肌份上，勉强原谅你。

只是我万万没想到，这只不过是他打一巴掌给一个甜枣的把戏。我的腿被李马克以讯雷不及掩耳盗铃之势架到了他的肩膀上，他抱着我的腰又开始了新一轮的耕耘。

如果说看电影的时候我是被感动哭的，那这下我是被气哭的！

怎么会有人这样！说来就来，说艹就艹。艹就算了还要换这么多姿势。

想到那看到一半的电影，我不仅悲从中来，“哇”地一声就哭了，眼泪像不要钱那要往下掉。

李马克慌了，一边用手擦掉我的眼泪，一边说对不起。

说对不起有什么用，你到是停下啊！

他不仅没停下，还越来越用力，甚至很过分地把东西留在了里面。

感觉有东西从后面流出来，我哭到一半的眼泪停住了，开始一抖一抖地打嗝。

“鹅！”

李马克呆了一下，然后抱着我开始狂笑，笑就算了，你放在里面的东西能不能不要抖！

“鹅！你笑屁啊！鹅！”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“鹅！不许笑！鹅！你还，鹅！笑！鹅！我揍你！鹅！”李马克的笑声开始逐渐猖狂，人也越抖也厉害，然后我感觉到，那根东西好像又站起来了……

“宝宝我们再来一次吧！”

“鹅！你给我出去！鹅！”就这样，李马克不顾嗝得像一只大鹅的我，在电影院的卫生间里又来了一次。

从此之后，我宁愿憋死，也没有再在这家电影上过厕所。


End file.
